


Kissing Behind the Barn

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stuff From Tumblr [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>❝ I know the hobbit kink meme has some good prompts you could check out but if you want a prompt now may I suggest a Fem!bilbo thilbo fic with cultural misunderstanding of your choice? ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Behind the Barn

Thorin was kissing his hobbit. 

Granted, it wasn’t in the most…decent of places to be kissing his hobbit. 

They were round the back of Beorn’s house (supposedly to stop Kili from finding them) and Bella was wedged between Thorin and a wall. Bella scraped her teeth over his lower lip and the dwarf king groaned deeply and moved his hands up to cup her face. 

He was so lost in the kiss, that he didn’t notice when his large hands covered the hobbit’s ears.

But Bella did.

She squawked and wriggled free of Thorin’s hold, her cheeks flaming red.

"What-what’s wrong." Thorin asked, finding his arms empty of exotic hobbit. Bella eyes widened and she spluttered

"Y-You don’t what you did? Oh Yavanna, this is so embarrassing…" 

"Tell me," Thorin rumbled, grasping her hands, "If I’ve insulted your honour somehow-"

"No no no, it’s nothing like…like that," Bella halted in an attempt to calm her wildly beating heart, "It’s just…in the Shire you only touch someone’s ears when you’re m-married or intend such o-or…"

Thorin smiled slightly and drew her into another, gentler kiss

"I suppose it is good that I intend such, my queen."


End file.
